Sunao ni Narenakute
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Kagome harus berakhir dengan sakit hati, gara-gara Inuyasha mengingkari janjinya karena Kikyo. Entah mengapa, setiap kali berurusan dengan arwah pendeta wanita itu, Kagome selalu saja merasa tersisihkan. Sebenarnya, selama ini dia dianggap apa oleh Inuyasha?


_**Inuyasha **__**x**__** Kagom**__**e**_

_**Inuyasha **__**belongs to **__**Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Alternative Reality, Romance, Hurt, Comfort **_

* * *

_**~ Sunao ni Narenakute ~**_

* * *

"Bangun, Kagome, ini sudah siang," kata Kaa-san sambil membuka gorden jendela kamar. Sinar matahari yang masuk terasa hangat menyapa tubuh Kagome yang masih bergelung di tempat tidur. Malas bangun, Kagome hanya menggeliat, lalu menyamankan kembali posisi tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, ia melirik Kaa-san yang berdiri di samping jendela. Dilihatnya Kaa-san tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Okaa-san. Aku masih ngantuk," gumam Kagome sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

Kaa-san mendesah. Dibiarkannya Kagome bergelung kembali dalam hangatnya selimut. Semalam, Kagome tiba-tiba saja muncul di saat semua orang rumah sudah terlelap di alam mimpi. Sudah biasa memang, tapi sebagai seorang ibu—yang pernah muda juga—ia mengerti, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Ia juga tahu, masalah yang menyebabkan seorang gadis pulang malam-malam dengan keadaan kesal, apalagi kalau bukan masalah cinta? Pasti Kagome bertengkar lagi dengan Inuyasha. Hahh~ anak itu kapan bisa dewasa, kalau setiap ada masalah selalu ngambeg dan pulang ke rumah? Kaa-san menggelengkan kepala. Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Selepas kepergian Kaa-san, Kagome membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya tanpa ekspresi. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin. Seketika wajahnya langsung cemberut. Tertekuk kusut seperti kertas yang diremas hingga lumat.

"Inuyasha menyebalkan!" lirihnya. Padahal hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Dia sudah berjanji akan melewatkan sehari penuh bersamanya di Tokyo, tapi apa? Dia mengingkari janjinya atau... jangan-jangan dia malah lupa kalau dia sudah berjanji padanya? Inuyasha memang payah. Selalu saja membuatnya kesal, dan semua hal yang membuatnya kesal pasti gara-gara satu orang… Kikyo.

Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedih. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, tangis yang sejak kemarin ditahannya akhirnya jatuh. Air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya pun luruh. Setiap kali berurusan dengan arwah pendeta wanita itu, ia selalu saja tersisihkan. Sebenarnya, selama ini ia dianggap apa oleh Inuyasha?

"Dasar, Inuyasha! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaaan!" jerit Kagome kesal. Ditutupnya kembali wajahnya dengan selimut, mencoba menyamarkan suara isak tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa nona Sango? Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Miroku pada Sango yang tampak kebingungan.

"Seseorang," jawab Sango singkat sambil terus berjalan berkeliling.

"Seseorang? Ah, kau membuatku sedih, Nona Sango," kata Miroku dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Dengan gaya ala pangeran-pangeran di negeri dongeng, ia meraih tangan Sango dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Bukan'kah di sini sudah ada aku, Nona Sango?"

**PLAAK! **

Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Miroku. Dengan wajah memelas, Miroku mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah, "Ah, Nona Sango. Kau kasar sekali. Tapi, tanganmu ini sungguh lembut sekali. Kau—,"

"Tuan pendeta! Berhentilah bermain-main!" bentak Sango kesal. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau Nona Kagome menghilang?"

"Apa? Jadi, Nona Kagome tidak ada?" tanya Miroku dengan mimik wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Ya. Sejak bangun tidur tadi, aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Aku juga sudah mencarinya di sekeliling tempat kita berkemah malam ini, tapi dia tidak kutemukan," jawab Sango dengan nada cemas. "Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Miroku terdiam. Semalam Inuyasha pergi mengejar Naraku yang membawa Kikyo. Apa mungkin Nona Kagome ikut mengejarnya? Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Inuyasha sudah meminta kami tetap tinggal untuk menjaga pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ dan nenek Kaede yang terluka. Semalam, Nona Kagome juga masih ada. Lalu kemana dia pergi?

Miroku dan Sango saling bertatapan.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Tuan Miroku?" tanya Sango.

Miroku mengangguk mengiyakan dengan pasti.

"Hh~ sepertinya memang begitu. Nona Kagome pasti pulang ke rumahnya," Sango mendesah cemas.

.

.

.

"Kagome! Ayo makan dulu," Kaa-san tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

Kagome yang sedang duduk melamun di depan jendela tersentak kaget. Dilihatnya Kaa-san membawakan sepiring nasi kari kesukaannya, lengkap dengan segelas jus jeruk. Kaa-san dengan hati-hati meletakkan nampan makanan itu di meja belajar Kagome, lalu perlahan dihampirinya putri kesayangannya itu.

"Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan sup rumput laut dan kue ulang tahunmu pun sama sekali tak kau sentuh," kata Kaa-san lembut. "Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?" tanya Kaa-san seraya membelai rambut Kagome dengan penuh kasih.

Kagome menatap Kaa-san, ia tak ingin membuatnya Kaa-san-nya khawatir, "Tak apa, Okaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Kaa-san lihat wajah putri kesayangan Kaa-san ini cemberut terus dari tadi malam," tanya Kaa-san memastikan.

"Daijobu, Okaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja," ulang Kagome dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan. '_Ya. Setidaknya itulah yang harus terlihat saat ini,_' lanjut Kagome dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu makanlah. Sudah sore. Kau bisa sakit karena tidak makan seharian," kata Kaa-san sebelum keluar kamar.

Kagome menatap nampan di meja dengan malas. Ia sama sekali tidak ada nafsu untuk makan. Rasanya ia sudah sangat kenyang hanya dengan memikirkan Inuyasha—yang entah sekarang sedang melakukan apa dan dengan siapa.

Ia diam termenung menatap langit senja yang merona merah.

Cantik.

Senyum Kagome tersungging mengagumi lukisan alam yang kini terbentang di hadapannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Dari dulu, ia selalu suka dengan langit. Pagi, siang, sore, bahkan malam pun langit selalu terlihat mempesona di matanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja senyumnya lenyap seketika saat entah mengapa sekelebat bayangan wajah Kikyo kembali hadir di ingatannya. Diremasnya kuat baju yang dikenakannnya. Rasa sakit seketika menjalar di hatinya. Dadanya terasa nyeri membayangkan orang yang ia cintai saat ini tengah bersama gadis lain. Gadis dari masa lalunya yang hingga kini masih dia cintai. Memejamkan mata, ia mencoba menetralkan perasaannya.

"Ayolah, Kagome. Dewasalah. Jangan selalu berpikir dan berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak," ia meruntuki diri sendiri.

Hahh~ ia sendiri yang terlalu gegabah dan terbawa emosi sehingga memutuskan pulang dengan luapan rasa cemburu. Sekarang… apa yang ia dapat? Rasa cemburu ini terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di sana. Menunggu sampai Inuyasha kembali dan memenuhi janjinya, tapi… ah, egonya tidak mengijinkan itu. Lagipula, sekarang sudah sehari sejak ia pergi, tapi kenapa Inuyasha sama sekali tidak mencarinya? Kenapa dia tidak datang dan menjemputnya? Apakah dia tidak merasa khawatir ketika menyadari kepergiannya? Sepertinya, mengharapkan Inuyasha akan datang dan meminta maaf padanya adalah suatu hal mustahil terjadi. Ia sangat paham sifat Inuyasha yang keras kepala dan berharga diri tinggi itu. Ditatapnya awan yang berarakan di langit dengan senyum sedih.

Sepertinya, ini akan jadi hari ulang tahun terburuk dalam hidupnya…

.

.

.

"Hei, Inuyasha. Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menyusul Nona Kagome?" tanya Sango sambil membakar ikan hasil tangkapan Miroku.

Inuyasha yang sedang duduk di pinggir sungai hanya diam menekuk muka mendengar pertanyaan Sango.

"Kali ini kau harus mengakui kalau kau yang salah, Inuyasha," sahut Miroku yang membantu Sango menusuk ikan-ikan mentah.

"Tidak mau! Siapa suruh dia pulang begitu saja? Kekanakan sekali!" jawab Inuyasha ketus.

"Tapi kau memang salah, Inuyasha. Akui saja," kata Miroku. "Kau tidak hanya mengingkari janjimu, tapi kau juga pergi begitu saja mengejar nona Kikyo tanpa mempedulikan perasaan nona Kagome."

"Aku mengejar Kikyo untuk menolongnya dari Naraku, dan soal janji itu… aku pasti akan menepatinya setelah aku kembali," sergah Inuyasha tak mau disalahkan.

"Benarkah? Kau bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahun nona Kagome kalau tidak diingatkan oleh Sango," sindir Miroku.

Inuyasha terdiam.

"Pergilah, Inuyasha. Nona Kagome pasti sedang menunggumu," saran Sango sungguh-sungguh.

"Tch! Tidak mau," Inuyasha berkeras dengan keputusannya. "Nanti juga dia akan kembali sendiri."

"Keras kepala!"

"Plin-plan!"

"Tidak peka!"

"Tidak punya perasaan!"

"Egois!"

_**Twicth!**_

Dahi Inuyasha berkedut mendengar sindiran-sindiran yang bertubi-tubi ditujukan padanya. "Heh! Kalian bisa diam, tidak?!" bentak Inuyasha kesal. Dengan wajah memerah, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan sambil terus menggerutu. "Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa setiap kali Kagome kabur, selalu aku yang disalahkan? Cih! Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Hari sudah semakin gelap, saat tanpa ia sadari langkah kakinya ternyata membawanya menuju ke sumur pemakan tulang. Inuyasha terhenyak. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini? Bergegas ia berjalan memutar arah. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti.

Kagome.

Bayangan gadis itu tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Diliriknya sumur tua itu. Apa Kagome benar-benar marah padanya? Kenyataan bahwa sebagian hati dan pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis dari masa depan itu tidak bisa dipungkirinya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan mengabaikan gadis itu, tetap saja ia pada akhirnya selalu luluh. Tapi kali ini, mungkin ia harus lebih mengeraskan hatinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia melesat ke dalam hutan dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Hari kedua ia pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha, hati Kagome masih diliputi kegalauan. Sempat ia berpikir ingin kembali karena mengkhawatirkan Inuyasha dan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi ternyata rasa marah juga kecewa yang ia rasakan mampu memupuskan keinginan itu. Rasanya masih sulit untuk kembali dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Mungkin ia memang kekanakan, tapi luka di hatinya tidak mungkin terabaikan begitu saja. Lagipula, apa yang akan ia katakan kalau tiba-tiba saja ia kembali? Lagi-lagi egonya yang menang.

Kagome berjalan perlahan menyusuri kuil. Ditatapnya pohon keramat besar di halaman dengan sedih. Di pohon inilah, ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Inuyasha. Pohon yang bersejarah untuknya, tapi juga untuk Inuyasha dan Kikyo. Kagome meremas dadanya. Nyeri itu selalu muncul setiap kali ia memikirkan hal itu.

Kagome berdiri di bawah pohon sambil menggegam erat pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ yang ia simpan di dalam sebuah botol kecil. Dipandangnya botol itu lekat-lekat. Mungkin seharusnya ia kembali. Pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ ini adalah sesuatu yang sedang diperjuangkan oleh teman-temannya di sana, tapi ia malah pergi membawanya ke dunianya. Apa ia harus mengembalikannya pada nenek Kaede lalu pulang lagi ke Tokyo?

"Kagome…" sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dengan cepat Kagome berbalik penuh harap.

"Inuya—," ucapan Kagome terhenti seiring dengan lenyapnya senyum yang sempat terkembang di bibirnya. "Hojo…," Kagome menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai," sapa Hojo dengan senyum lebar. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kagome? Sudah baikan sekarang?"

Kagome mengernyitkan dahi. Kali ini sakit apalagi yang dikarang kakek untuknya? Hahh~ kakek selalu saja mengarang sakit yang aneh-aneh selama ini. Kali apa lagi coba?

"Kagome?"

"Eh? Ah, i—iya. Aku sudah baikan sekarang," jawab Kagome setengah tergagap. Dalam hatinya ia meruntuki diri. Baikan apanya? Dia 'kan sama sekali tidak sakit. Sakit hati sih iya.

"Syukurlah. Aku khawatir sekali waktu mendengar kau terkena flu kucing." kata Hojo dengan raut wajah lega.

"HAH?" Kagome melongo mendengar kata-kata Hojo. Flu kucing? Tuh 'kan benar. Kakek memang selalu saja begitu, tidak bisa apa mengarang sakit yang lebih masuk akal.

"Baru kali ini mendengar ada virus flu kucing. Tadinya aku ragu ingin menjengukmu, karena kata kakek itu sejenis dengan flu burung yang sedang mewabah di beberapa negara dan virus itu menular," ucap Hojo panjang lebar. "Tapi aku lega, ternyata kau sudah sembuh."

"Ahahaha... iya, aku juga lega karena ternyata aku bisa sembuh dari penyakit aneh itu dengan cepat," Kagome tertawa menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya pada kakek.

Kalau begitu besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi 'kan?" tanya Hojo memastikan.

"Uhm... ya, mungkin," jawab Kagome masih ragu.

"Kau sudah terlalu sering absen, Kagome. Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian, kau bisa ketinggalan banyak materi nanti," Hojo mengingatkan.

Kagome terdiam. Dalam hati, ia membenarkan kata-kata Hojo. Ia memang harus masuk sekolah. Ia sudah terlalu sering membolos akhir-akhir ini. Lagi pula sekarang ini, tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya kembali ke dunia Inuyasha. Setidaknya untuk saat ini…

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Baguslah."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," Kagome tersenyum tulus. "Oh ya, kau ke sini hanya untuk menjengukku saja, Hojo?"

"Itu... sebenarnya," Hojo terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. "Ini untukmu. Maaf sedikit terlambat. Otanjoubi omedettou, Kagome," Hojo menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil warna putih dengan hiasan pita merah di atasnya.

Kagome terdiam. Ditatapnya Hojo dan kado di tangannya bergantian. Ada rasa tidak percaya juga rasa senang yang menyelusup di hatinya.

"Untukku?"

"Ya. Ambilah."

Ragu-ragu Kagome meraih kado itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menggores hatinya. Demi apa, Hojo ingat hari ulang tahunnya, sementara Inuyasha tidak? Hojo bahkan jauh lebih peduli padanya dibandingkan Inuyasha yang mengingkari janjinya demi gadis lain.

"Kagome, kau kenapa?" Hojo terlihat khawatir saat melihat mata Kagome tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. "Ada yang salah?"

Kagome menghela napas. "Tidak. Terima kasih kadonya, Hojo," kata Kagome mencoba tersenyum untuk mengusir kegundahan di hatinya.

Hojo tersenyum. "Ne~ Kagome... maukah kau pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tanya Hojo sambil menunjukkan dua buah tiket ke taman bermain.

Kagome terdiam menatap dua buah tiket di tangan Hojo. Haruskah ia pergi? Bagaimana kalau Inuyasha tahu? Kagome buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa juga ia harus peduli dengan Inuyasha? Toh dia juga tidak pernah peduli pada perasaannya. Lagipula, pergi ke taman bermain bukanlah ide yang buruk. Mungkin dengan sedikit bersenang-senang akan membantunya melupakan sakit hatinya.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi," Kagome mengiyakan ajakan Hojo meski setengah hati. Lebih baik ia bersenang-senang bukan, daripada terus-terusan senewen sendiri gara-gara si bodoh tak berperasaan itu.

**TBC...  
**

* * *

Semalam iseng buka-buka draft fanfic di flashdisk lama, eh, nemu fict ini. Daripada mubadzir sudah capek-capek ngetik tapi dianggurin, ya sudah akhirnya saya publish.

Mind to Read and Review? Arigatou~


End file.
